


[podfic] Oil and Octane (I Won't Even Look Back)

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>"It's not that he wants to get away from Dean; it's that he wants to learn how all his moving parts work without Dean to make them move."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Oil and Octane (I Won't Even Look Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oil And Octane (I Won't Even Look Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235293) by [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [Oil and Octane (I Won't Even Look Back) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235293) written by [waterofthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon)  
 **Length/size:** 04:02 min, 1.9MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?xl83wac7sox0qv2) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?ui2yvdevvdzeegd)  
audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/oil-and-octane-i-wont-even-look-back%22) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/oil-and-octane-i-wont-even-look-back-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** It's not that he wants to get away from Dean; it's that he wants to learn how all his moving parts work without Dean to make them move.  
  



End file.
